


Splash

by Eastofthemoon



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Glimmer tries to make a bath for Adora.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Good Things Happen Bingo





	Splash

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt for Good Things Happen Bingo. Hope everyone is staying healthy and safe!

“I don’t know about this,” Adora muttered as she was tugged down the hall.

“Trust me,” Glimmer insisted as she refused to slow her pace. “You are going to love having a bath.”

Adora wasn’t as convinced. How was it any better than swimming in a pond? Besides, weren’t showers just faster? And they wasted far less water. What was the appeal?

Glimmer grinned as they reached the washing chamber doors. “I got it all set up.” She counted on her fingers. “Fresh hot water, soap, some oils and scented candles and of course bubbles,” Glimmer declared excitedly as she waved her hands.

“Are bubbles really necessary?” Adora asked as she crossed her arms.

“Vital,” Glimmer insisted as she reached for a handle and turned. “Trust me, Adora, once you’ve experienced a bubble bath you will-”

Glimmer trailed off as Adora’s jaw dropped.

She would admit a bubble bath looked very inviting especially when your magical winged steed was merrily having it.

Swift Wind hummed to himself as he splashed with his wings, poked at the floating bubbles with his horn and sniffed the lit candle on the nearby shelf.

“Ahhhhh,” he cried as he stretched out in the tub, “this is heaven.”

“Swift Wind, what are you doing?” Glimmer cried as Adora covered her mouth.

Swift Wind raised his head and scoffed. “Ah, taking a bath? What does it look like?”

“But I set this up for Adora,” Glimmer hissed in annoyance as Adora resisted to giggle.

Swift Wind blinked, scratched his chin with a wing and then slowly the meaning dawned on him. 

“Ooooh,” he replied and then shook his head sadly. “Well, Glimmer how was I supposed to know that?” He pointed a hoof at her. “You really need to put up a sign next time.”

Glimmer glared annoyed and Adora couldn’t hold it in any longer. She burst out laughing as she hugged herself.

“Oh, oh man! Glimmer your face-Ha ha!” she wiped a tear as Glimmer glared. “Sorry, sorry, but this is funny. You got to admit.”

Glimmer glanced over to Swift Wind who had somehow gotten a tiny rubber duck and was pushing it along with his nose.

Glimmer snickered slightly. “Okay, it’s a bit funny,” she muttered as she pulled Adora into a hug. “But you are trying a bath next time.”

Adora shook her head. “Alright, I promise.”

“That’s great.” Swift Wind gave a sharp whinny. “Now if you two are done talking, could you please leave?! I am naked in here.”


End file.
